peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-23 ; Comments *From Mark (ripper): "Peel still playing the Reggs. Sounds relaxed but a bit bored and at end a bit weary – still some skilful and nonchalant disc jockeying. I suppose that is what I marvel at most – he was a DJ. In fact he was there almost at the beginning of disc jockeying – in Dallas a few short years after Sun recorded Elvis – a country boy who found the blues. And he saw the cult of the DJ – worshipped in the temples of Ibizia or on the airwaves of redneck America. Through it all he had a nose for music and played new stuff peppered with Ivor and the Fall." *Peel comments that a feature on the Australian Doors in this week's NME mentions Angus Deayton. He adds that he had sat next to him at a lunch a couple of weeks earlier - "perfectly reasonable bloke he turned out to be too". Peel plays the Hee Bee Gee Bees single that features Deayton, as "it occurred to me that you might never have heard it." *Show includes a competition to win one of five copies of the March single release from the Wedding Present (winners were announced on 08 March 1992.) *The single containing the ABBA cover by Cheeze was later found to be in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Ragga Twins, #2. Recorded 1992-01-21. No known commercial release. *Big Chief, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1991-10-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at show start *Fall: Everything Hurtz (b-side of single Free Range) Cog Sinister SIN 812 *'File a' ends *'File b' starts *Duck Hunt: Holiday (7") K *One Dove: Fallen (Monday Morning At Bobby N's) (12") Boy's Own Recordings :(JP: 'For all I know, this record may even be in the charts by now. It certainly should be. But unfortunately I missed the complete UK top 40 because when I came into the building this afternoon there was a producer across the corridor from the office that I work in listening to a David Essex record at full volume with every sign of enjoyment. And while the complete UK top 40 was being broadcast I was being talked down off the ledge.') *Big Chief: Six Pack (Peel Session) A Black Flag cover. *Crime: Hot Wire My Heart (7") Spirit Music Industries *Altern 8: Evapor8 (12") Network *Hee Bee Gee Bees: Meaningless Songs (In Very High Voices) (7") Original *News at 11:30 (edited out) *Curve: Doppelganger (CD - Doppelganger) Anxious :(JP: 'I was going to be wickedly satirical after the news and say that Michael Jackson had been in the country to hear one of these programmes and then I thought to myself, well if I say that, I'll probably find myself facing a $100 million lawsuit for one of those uniquely American offences like escarpment or buttering.') *Admiral Tibet: Unknown *X-Es: Weird (12") Freaky *'File b' ends *'File c' starts *Ivor Cutler: 'Jumping And Pecking (LP-Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) *Babes In Toyland: 'Ripe (10"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Ragga Twins: 'Bring Up The Mic Some More / Ragga Trip' (Peel Session) *Big Chief: 'Bong Wrench' (Peel Session) Samples Simon Bates. :(JP: 'Very pleased to see that Danny in The Gories cites Danny Partridge from the Partridge Family as one of his key influences – well me too.') *Gories: 'Telepathic (7"-Here Be The Gories)' (In The Red Recordings) :(JP: rambling link from 'Elvis Costello said something very wise on Desert Island Discs today: “Sometimes it seems that music doesn’t have place in the music industry plans" … I know what he means …' through 'having the day off because really tired to Radio 4 to Star Trek conventions' to …'would like to have a klingon dictionary, but where do I find one?') *Knowledge K. Kunenyati & Kasongo Band: 'Gejo' Knowledge seems to have found God … but all trace of this track has disappeared apart from one reference in this article. :(JP: 'You know how CDs are unbreakable and so forth; well, this one has a crack across it, but I don’t think it's going to impair your enjoyment. I don’t think it actually effects the playing part of it but we’ll discover together shall we?') *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Television The Drug Of The Nation (CDS)' (4th & Broadway) :(JP: 'I have some sympathy with that I must say, although I don’t think our massed ? babies would agreed with it very much.') :('This next is going to be irritating for those amongst you, and I sometimes summon you forth, people who are Sonic Youth completists, because something else that arrived from Greyhound a book … also most irritating for you included with it is a 45 with two previously unreleased tracks. The sound quality isn’t much good on this, but in some ways that enhances it.') *Sonic Youth: 'Shaking Hell (live at Vera Groningen, Netherlands 24/11/1983) (7")' (Stampa Alternativa) Italian import book containing biography, lyrics, interviews and discography. *Dirtsman: 'Mi Gun Na Stick (12")' (Fashion) *'File c' pauses here at tape flip *'File d' begins *Wedding Present: 'Three (7")' (RCA) *Wedding Present: 'Think That It Might (b-side to above 7")' (RCA) :(JP: 'I think they just get better and better, I must say.') *'File 1' begins *Outlander: 'Room To Move (12"-TZ5)' (R&S) *Fall: 'So-called Dangerous (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) *Headcleaner: 'Bogieman (advance cassette of forthcoming single)' (Eve) *Ragga Twins: 'The Truth / Tansoback' (Peel Session) *Dashing Marbles: 'MTV Girl (7"-Wo Wo Wo)' (Bob) *''(News at 1 a.m. - edited out on file d)'' *Cheeze: 'Dancin' Queen (7"-'Dancin' With The Dead')' (Bob) *'File d' ends :(JP: 'Near perfection, I would say.') *'File c' recommences :(JP: 'Big Chief doing a cover version of a Black Sabbath number.') *Big Chief: 'Into The Void' (Peel Session) *Material & Shabba Ranks: 'Reality (CD-The Third Power)' (Axiom) :(JP: 'I thought I'd better segue a couple of records together because I seem to be drifting into unconsciousness, at least during the bits when I'm supposed to be talking.') :(JP: 'On Mystic Stones label, but I see that Pinky, who has typed up the running order, has put Mystic Scones, which I think is a much nicer concept.') *Strobe: 'The Cry (CD-See Beyond The Sun)' (Mystic Stones) :(JP: 'Is your mind blown to a rainbow, dear listener? That’s Strobe on Mystic Scones records, as it will always be to me now.') *Little Johnny Taylor: 'If You Love Me (Like You Say) (7")' (Galaxy) *'File 1' ends *Curve: 'Lillies Dying (CD-Doppelgänger)' (Anxious) :(JP: 'Elvis spotted in Kingston.') *Bunny General: 'Mek Them Rock (12")' (Fashion) *Drunk Tank: 'End Bits (LP-Drunk Tank)' (Radial) :(JP: 'Here’s a letter from Drunk Tank. "Dear Mr Peel" – they do that a lot American bands. I rather like it...“Played you the vinyl version not the CD one because it’s just better, sorry but it is.') *Gush: 'Hell 1 (Compilation LP-Women's Liberation)' (Selfish) *Tokyo Original Don Gorgon: 'Junk Rock (CD-Cosa Nostra)' (Zero) *Big Chief: 'Destination Poon' (Peel Session) *Nirvana: 'Drain You (live) (CDS-Come As You Are)' (Geffen) *'File c' ends, but not the end of the programme File ;Name *a) 1992-02-23 Peel Show L159 *b) 1992-02-23 Peel Show L198b *c) Peel Show 1992-02-23 (incomplete) *d) 1992-02-23 Peel Show L098 *1) CB106 JP 1992-02-23 Side A ;Length *a) 0:04:16 *b) 0:40:11 *c) 1:32:17 *d) 0:35:50 *1) 0:47:18 ;Other *File a created from L159 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File b created from L198b of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File c created from L080a and L080b of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *File d created from L098a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File 1 created from CB106 Side A of the 500 Box. Many thanks to CB. *For running order discussion, see http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:23_February_1992 talk page. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) and d) Mooo *c) Mooo *1) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:500 Box Category:Competitions